A serial data bus, such as a Serial Low-power Inter-chip Media bus (SLIMbus) may be used in a mobile device (e.g., mobile phone, tablet, or other personal electronic device) such that audio, data, bus, and device control may occur on a single data bus. Components on the data bus are associated with one or more “ports,” having logical addresses of the bus utilized for access to a data channel on the data bus. A processing device can utilize manager hardware to boot the data bus and perform data bus administration, such as setting up data channels between ports. This setup, however, limits the ability for other processing devices to communicate with components on the data bus.